


Happy Valentine's Day, Daisy

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Fluff [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Team as Family, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie and Daisy have been dating secretly but with Valentine's Day approaching, Robbie wants to be in the open.Making a cake is a good place to start, right?





	Happy Valentine's Day, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CriticalAbuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/gifts), [AchillesMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/gifts).



> [Based on a head canon](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com/post/169981690441/quakerider-and-cake-love-the-headcanons-youve) adjusted for Valentine's Day by @unlessImwrongwhichyouknowImnot on Tumblr, also @achillesmonkey [here on Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey)
> 
> This headcanon helped my writer's block, thank you!

  

 

 

 

 

“Why didn’t I just order a damn cake?” Robbie muttered, looking at the mess in S.H.I.E.L.D’s kitchen. His leather jacket was carelessly draped on a stool, dusted in flour, and a creased recipe was taped to the fridge and he was certain every measuring spoon and bowl was out.

Daisy was returning that evening from a mission, and with Valentine’s Day coming up, Robbie had the impulsive idea to surprise her. The boundaries of their friendship were blurred and he needed her to know that no matter what happened between them, he cared.

“I sometimes hook up with my best friend,” Robbie explained to the stand mixer, as he assembled it. “And by sometimes I mean all the time. But she doesn't want to talk about it. So I'm baking her a cake.”

Except baking a cake from scratch wasn't his brightest idea when the frozen pizza was the only thing he used his oven for.

First, he wasn’t sure about the quality of ingredients. The recipe was vague, calling for ‘good cocoa powder’ and ‘good chocolate’ so after consulting with Gabe, he just picked out what was the most expensive in the grocery but as he got farther along, he realized he’d bought wrong things.

Buttermilk could be substituted with regular milk, but a Google search told him to leave the bitter 90% dark chocolate alone. There went her frosting.

“Who needs _chocolate_ frosting on a chocolate cake?” He was outright talking to himself now. “Probably Daisy, but still.”

Then he’d used a tablespoon of vanilla, rather than a teaspoon and he wasn't sure if he mixed up the baking powder and baking soda.

But he persevered, and soon he was pouring a luscious cake batter in pans with the scents of coffee, cocoa and vanilla permeating the air.

It wasn’t the fanciest gift, but his heart was in every step.

"Dammit," he muttered, looking at the time. "I hope no one comes in."  It was late afternoon, and he'd taken longer than anticipated. He and Daisy avoided talk about their relationship and had decided to keep it from the team.  

Good thing they didn't suspect where he was spending his nights.

Memories of Daisy, and how they spent their nights made his heart skip a beat, and his tension eased and he started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?" An incredulous voice sounded. It was Jemma Simmons, newly engaged with her fiance Fitz was at her side, looking bemused.

Robbie froze, then rallied.  "What does it look like?" he glowered at the pair. "I'm baking a cake for Daisy. My friend." He raised his chin, daring Jemma to challenge him, but he wasn't prepared for Fitz.

 “A cake for Daisy?” Fitz's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “For _Valentine's_ Day? Because she's your friend?" He turned to Jemma. "Is that an American thing?”

 

 

"Not really." Robbie flushed, hastily capping a bottle of vanilla extract that had tipped over. "I just um, you know? Wanted to do something for Daisy?"

 

 

“It's a fantastic idea,” Fitz said, finally noticing how nervous Robbie was. He poked Jemma. “Where's my cake?”

“I'm making honeymoon plans to Seychelles, thank you very much. ” Jemma sauntered over to make a cup of tea and Fitz followed.

"I hope Daisy likes it," Robbie said wistfully.

"She'll love it," Jemma smiled mischievously. "What are friends for?"

Robbie sighed, and his shoulders slumped as the couple bid him goodbye and trudged back to their room. He was already out of depth in an unfamiliar kitchen and his non-existent baking skills but the way Jemma was eyeing the heart-shaped red sprinkles was positively unnerving.

"She probably thinks this is stupid." Anxiety churned and to keep it at bay, he started cleaning up the kitchen with gusto. 

* * *

 

"We should help them out,” Jemma whispered conspiringly to Fitz as they walked down the hall arm in arm. “The poor things are absolutely clueless.” She took her position as Newly Engaged very seriously.

“I wouldn't call the Ghost Rider and Quake poor things.” Fitz sipped his tea. “Besides, they keep saying they're just friends?”

“Just _friends_ with the Hell Charger always conveniently parked 10 minutes away at night? When there's no S.H.I.E.L.D business to conduct?”

“None of our business, Jem,” Fitz dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Besides, if Robbie doesn't mind the walk in the cold, neither should we.”

* * *

 

Robbie was rather pleased with how everything turned out.

He'd messed up the buttercream measurements and there was only enough to sandwich the layers and the top, but the luxurious red heart sprinkles made up for the naked sides and wasn’t that their relationship, a bit rough around the edges, but full of promise?

“Hey you,” a husky voice interrupted his thoughts.

Robbie turned around and there she was, the love and light of his life, the reason why he always came back.

Daisy.

“Hey,” he breathed, searching her face, happy to see there were no new bruises marring her skin.

“Come here,” she ordered softly when she saw no one else was there, and he obeyed. 

“So good to see you,” Robbie murmured, inhaling her scent as they embraced.

“It’s been two days, buddy,” Daisy teased, nestling into him. “Getting withdrawals already?”

Robbie laughed, reluctantly breaking their hug.

“Big talk for someone who wasn’t concentrating properly on their op,” Robbie smirked as he fixed Daisy’s jacket. “Mack texted me wanting to know if anything was wrong with you, cause you were distracted.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That you were probably nervous to be in the field with a _cabrón_ like him.”

“Ugh, big brother Mack,” Daisy grumbled. “Yoyo was there and they were worried about leaving Flint with Coulson. Why was he even paying attention to me?”

“Everyone loves you.” Robbie chose his words carefully. “So we notice when you’re acting differently.” He met her eyes, then looked away, his heart racing. He'd said too much.

* * *

 

Daisy’s heart skipped a beat when Robbie said the L word.

The gentleness when he touched her, the soft kisses after they found pleasure with each other, how he held her as they drifted off to sleep, he loved her.

But what did it matter? Any routine mission for either of them could be their last. Best to take what they could that day, and not think about the future.

“It smells amazing in here!” Daisy turned away from Robbie. “Was the Science Couple baking?”

“No. Uh, I was,” Robbie admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know you could bake,” Daisy said, happy the subject was effectively changed. “What did you make?”

Robbie stepped aside, suddenly embarrassed. He should've bought a real present, not done a Home Ec project.

“It's nothing fancy,” he started, but Daisy's face stopped him.

Her lips parted, looking at the counter behind him, and her eyes shimmered.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “ _You_ did this?”

An aqua cake stand stood proudly on the counter and when she peered through the clear glass cover, there laid the most perfect cake. Three rich layers of chocolate cake were filled with fluffy white buttercream, and the top was sprinkled with lovely red hearts that looked like jewels. The sides were bare, but the simplicity made it more charming.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Robbie said, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.

“For me? Really?” she asked shyly.

“Yeah. This is your last day off before Valentine’s Day.”

“That's so thoughtful,” Daisy’s mouth twisted. “I don’t deserve it.”

“You don’t get to decide what you deserve,” Robbie inched closer to her. “I just hope it tastes okay.”

“Why don’t you stay for dinner? We're doing it family style,” Daisy asked impulsively. “That way you don’t have to come back tonight and park blocks over.”

“I don't mind the walk. But- should we tell them about us?”

Daisy’s sighed. “I know how much you want to but I’m scared. We finally have some good things happening around here for once.” She wiped a tear away. “I don’t want to jinx anything.”

“Hey, hey,” Robbie pulled Daisy into a tight hug. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? Not for me.”

Daisy nodded, laying her head on his chest. She was so lucky to have him.

“Want to shower before dinner?” She untangled from him, dusting what looked like flour from his hair. “You have some extra clothes in your car, right?”

Robbie’s cheeks grew warm as she fussed over him. “Yeah. Walk to the car with me?”

“You got back here pretty quickly, Daisy," Mack's voice boomed, and the couple jumped apart. Mack hid a smile as he took in their guilty expressions. “So you were too busy to watch the game later tonight,” he slapped Robbie playfully on the back. “But you're here now? I got my eyes on you, Reyes.”

“You need to keep your eyes on your son,” Robbie said, good-naturedly. “If I catch him sitting on my car again, I'm blaming you.”

“Sorry about that, man" Mack replied. “Been trying to teach Flint about the beauty and sophistication of classic cars. Not sure why he was around your tin can.”

Daisy laughed, warmth suffusing her chest.

Mack and Elena adopted a teenaged Inhuman, Flint, and the new family lived off base now.

“Robbie and I have some things to discuss,” Daisy looked innocently at Mack. “Let YoYo know we'll be down for dinner, will you? And tell Flint hands off my cake!”

Robbie tried to hide a smile as Daisy led him away, and soon they were walking down the hall, shoulders touching.

“Things to discuss?” Mack shook his head as they disappeared. “Tremors isn't even trying with the excuses anymore.”

He went into to kitchen to set up.

Yoyo had suggested monthly team dinners, and since tonight would be the first one, he'd volunteered to cook.

He spied the cake stand, and when Mack saw that Daisy's cake was decorated with vibrant hearts, he chuckled.

Robbie was a man in love and wasn't trying to hide it.

* * *

 

“You taste like cake batter,” Daisy giggled against Robbie’s lips, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

_You taste like home,_ Robbie thought, reaching in for a deeper kiss. It had only been two days but they weren’t able to talk like he wanted while she was on her mission and he missed her. They were feverishly pulling each other's clothes off when something clattered to the floor. Robbie broke away and looked down, panting.

Daisy blushed and picked up a small navy box. “I got you something. Nothing big, I feel silly now, actually.”

Robbie opened the box. Inside was a tiny silver medallion with the image of a patron saint engraved on one side, and ‘pray for us’ on the other.

“I haven't seen one of these in years.” Robbie marveled, holding it up. "Gabe had a Saint Thomas one that he got from Eli. Mine was Saint Anthony for some reason." Robbie frowned as he stuck it in his jacket pocket.

“It's Saint Valentine, I thought you could wear it in your jacket when you leave next.” Daisy was embarrassed now. “For good luck. It's hard to follow up a three-layer cake from scratch, though.”

“I love anything you give me,” Robbie reassured her, tugging her close. “Thank you.”

“It’s not as special as you baking,” she mumbled.

“You better make up for it then,” he teased, his hands drifting down her curves.

“You’re getting too full of yourself, Reyes,” Daisy scolded, trailing her fingers on his chest. “I liked it better when you were too shy to even touch me.”

“No you didn’t,” Robbie whispered, as he pressed intimately against her, and soon conversation faded as they tumbled on the bed.

Robbie was always gentle, paying attention to what she needed, but this time there was a desperation as he explored her body, as if he needed to shore up all the memories.

They floated back to reality, and Daisy lay on Robbie's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while he played in her hair.

Who would've thought she’d be in bed with the Ghost Rider, limbs tangled comfortably and him smelling faintly of vanilla?

“You ever think about when we first met?” Daisy broke the silence.

“All the time” Robbie answered, stroking her neck. “I can't ever make up for hurting you.”

“No, I mean how we actually met.” Daisy lifted her head. “It was so easy to track down your car and find you.” She lay back down and snuggled into him. “You were such a terrible liar.”

Robbie's chest rumbled as he laughed. “And you still owe me a vacation in East LA, chica.”

“Maybe when Gabe has Spring Break, we could do a staycation,” Daisy replied, casually.

Robbie's hand stilled.

She prayed he wouldn't make a fuss, just go with it, and as always, he came through.

“And why would I want my little brother around?” he tickled her side and she squealed, scrambling away.

He pounced on her, and soon they were cuddled again.

“It’s not that I _want_ to keep us a secret,” Daisy spoke up. “I just don’t want the team in our business.”

“They're in it anyway,” Robbie countered.

“You're my friend, I don't want to lose that,” Daisy continued.

“Daisy, we've done it everywhere and every way possible.” Robbie interrupted. “And you're still my friend. You know that.”

“Hey, not everywhere,” she grinned mischievously. “And _definitely_ not every way.”

Robbie laughed and kissed her hair. “You’d have more chances to corrupt me if we were officially a couple.”

“I think you underestimate the level of bad luck I have.” Daisy played with the edge of the bedsheet. “You'll probably have to leave right after.”

“Babe, _you_ have to leave soon, but you’ll be back, right? And when I go, I always return.” Robbie knew this was the heart of her worry.

“You've thought about this a lot,” Daisy observed, drily.

“Just as much as you,” Robbie pointed out. “I won’t leave you.” He turned to his side so they faced each other. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

“And I'm just supposed to trust and believe that?” she challenged, bitterness creeping into her voice.

Robbie’s met her accusing eyes, knowing the times he disappeared for months and months hurt her more than she ever let on.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me,” Robbie murmured. “The Rider and I work better now.”

“You just don't get it.” Daisy sat up, exasperated. “When you go I don't know if I'll see you again. _You_ don’t know.” She turned away so he wouldn't see her face. “Everyone is always feeling sorry for me. _Poor Daisy._ Her mom tried to kill her, so her dad killed her mom then she got possessed and her boyfriend died to save her. And that's just the Cliff Notes. I might as well be cursed.” She was hastily wiping away tears now. “I'm not adding on to that list okay? It hurts too much and you’ll be God knows where and _not around._ And yes, I know I’m being selfish.”

Robbie remained silent.

“And this is why I don't like to talk about this,” Daisy punched a pillow. “I’m leaving again in a couple days and we're fighting.”

Robbie stroked her back. “We're not fighting. I'll be here when you get back.”

“Sounds good,” she said dully.

Tears pricked at the back of Robbie's eyes, there was nothing he could say or do for Daisy to trust him, it would simply take time.

He held her close, till she relaxed, and soon her breathing grew even and she fell asleep. He stayed a little longer, watching while she slept, the faint rise and fall of her chest, and her parted lips.

He wanted to be her shield, her protector, but he didn’t know how.

“And you thought baking a _cake_ would be a start?” he scoffed at himself, as he rose from the bed.

He showered and changed as Daisy slept on. She looked so peaceful, so he drew her curtains and turned the fan on, then pulled the covers up to her chin, and after one last look, he went down to dinner alone.

* * *

 

His stomach growled as he caught the scents wafting from the kitchen, and while the dining hall was more utilitarian than anything, it was a cozy scene.

Jemma and Yoyo were helping Mack finish up at the stove, Flint and Fitz were setting the tables, while Coulson was regaling them with a story. Apparently back in _his_ day, you weren’t allowed to cook in the Mess Hall, just eat what you were served, then left.

Regret slammed into him, that it couldn't be him and Daisy hosting, or just being out in the open. They had each other, but only in secret. What he wouldn't give for them to be a part of something bigger.

Silence descended when they saw him, while Jemma narrowed her eyes at Robbie’s changed clothes.

“Daisy’s tired. She sleeping.” Robbie stated it so no-one would think to disturb her. “I’ll fix her a plate for later.”

That satisfied everyone’s curiosity, though Mack and Yoyo exchanged a glance.

“Is everything okay?” Melinda appeared beside him, concern lining her face.

“Yeah. Daisy just needed-” Robbie started.

“If I want to know about Daisy, I'll ask her,” May folded her arms. “I'm talking to you.”

Robbie's eyes widened. “You're asking if _I'm_ okay?”

May raised an eyebrow.

“I'm good,” Robbie lied. What could he tell Melinda? That he was in love with Daisy but she didn't want anyone to know about them, and he understood why but it hurt like hell?

“You don't look okay.” May softened, pulling him to the side. “You look upset.”

Melinda’s concern touched Robbie, and he grew emotional. He’d been taking care of Gabe for so long, and he was already a man grown when Eli got put away, he’d forgotten what it was like to have a parental figure fuss over him. He didn’t say anything, he just bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

May’s alarm ratcheted up, expecting the worse.

Daisy had been so secretive lately.

Were her powers hurting her and she didn’t want anyone to know? Was Phil still in danger from that stupid deal with the Ghost Rider?

She made an impulsive decision. “Let’s go in the next room,” May guided Robbie out. “Food won’t be ready for another ten minutes, anyway.”

They stepped into an adjacent office where all the deliveries and supplies were kept and May rounded on him as soon as the door closed.

“What’s going on?” she asked. “And don’t tell me you're fine.” Robbie had come into their lives with a bang, and though he’d gone away a few times for long stretches, he always seemed to show up when they needed it.

“It’s nothing,” Robbie looked her in the eye. “Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Roberto,” Melinda began, and Robbie stood at attention at his full name. “Did you know that when I began at S.H.I.E.L.D, you weren’t _born_ yet?”

Robbie’s jaw dropped. “Actually, no?”

“If ever you need to talk, I'm here.” May continued. “We're all family here, and that includes you.”

“It's kind of a secret,” Robbie looked up at the ceiling “But I appreciate you asking.”

May crossed her arms as she debated telling Robbie that he and Daisy were the worst kept secret in the history of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I wouldn't want to pry,” she said instead. “But know that anything that’s _real,_ anything that’s _true_? It doesn’t need to be a secret. Or hide.”

A cold chill washed over Robbie as the implications sunk in.

“What do you mean?” he asked. May didn't know about him and Daisy, did she? And if she did, was she saying what they had wasn't real? His chest hurt at the idea.

“I mean what I said,” May replied. “Nothing real is threatened by being in the open.” She patted Robbie's shoulder. “Think about that.” And she left, closing the door with a soft click.

Tears pricked at the back of Robbie's eyes, and reaching into his jacket pocket, he clutched the Saint Valentine medallion in his hand, till the metal dug into his skin.

Pray for us, indeed.

 

* * *

 

Daisy stirred, automatically reaching for Robbie. She panicked, jerking upright when she didn’t see him, but then calmed as she took stock of her room. The fan was on, the curtains were drawn and the faint scent of her body wash was in the air.

He must have showered, then left her to sleep while he went to down eat without her.

“Jerk.” Daisy smiled, as her stomach rumbled. The nap and cry worked wonders on her mood, too bad Robbie wasn't there to snuggle with. One of the biggest surprises was how physically affectionate he was and she loved it.

It probably hurt that he couldn’t be that way in public, Daisy realized with a pang, as she clambered out of bed.

Just last week, they'd snuck out to a midnight show at a cinema with new recliner seating and he’d wanted her to lay on him for the entire movie. It wasn't the only thing they did in the dark and Daisy snickered as remembered Robbie's flustered then eager response to her attentions.

_I should make a list,_ Daisy grinned mischievously as she grabbed a towel to go shower. _Places and ways to corrupt Robbie Reyes._

She blushed as she lathered up, remembering the last time they showered together.

Places and ways, indeed.

She was changing her clothes when her phone buzzed; it was Jemma.

_“May took Robbie aside to talk to him and now he seems a bit down. Maybe you should cheer him up?”_

Daisy rolled her eyes. Jemma had been trying to throw her at Robbie for some time now, and wouldn't believe they were just friends. Granted they _weren't,_ but it was the principle. The polite thing would be to leave them alone.

Her phone lit up again.

_“I think Robbie likes when you wear skirts! Wear a short one. He likes whatever you wear tbh, he's always looking at you”_

**“Ok you're upgraded from a weirdo to being a creeper, stop staring at Robbie”**

Daisy sent off the text with a smile, Jemma's matchmaking was as subtle as a neon sign, but nothing slid past her. She'd have to tell Robbie to be more circumspect.

She continued humming as she dressed, wishing for the umpteenth time that Robbie was there.

* * *

 

“Oh, my!” Jemma batted her eyelashes at Fitz.

“Everything okay, love?” Fitz asked.

“Not really, I just told Daisy that poor Robbie didn't seem herself, and you wouldn't _believe_ her response.” Jemma pitched her voice just so, in Robbie's direction. He was sitting across from them and as expected, he stilled when he heard Daisy's name and then his.

“What did she say?” Fitz was tearing into his roast beef with mechanical efficiency.

“That she doesn’t want me looking at Robbie. She’s so _possessive_ with him, it’s unreal.”  Jemma took a dainty bite of her peas, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

Robbie frowned as he played with his food.

Normally he didn’t mind the ribbing about him and Daisy, but tonight it was grating.

He reached into his pocket and touched the Saint Valentine medal, the grooves in the cool metal soothing him. He couldn’t always whip out his car keys when he was anxious, so he appreciated having it.

Except right now, he wanted to do exactly what Daisy feared, he wanted to leave.

“What’s with that face?” Daisy’s voice pierced his thoughts and he jumped. She smiled apologetically and pulled a chair to sit next to him.

“It’s nothing,” he fibbed.

“Terrible liar then, terrible liar now,” Daisy sang, inching her chair closer to his. “Probably be a terrible liar when you’re old.”

“Sorry, just some stuff that’s bothering me.” Robbie’s fork clattered on his plate.

He was starting to feel physically upset now, everyone was too loud, the colors were too bright, and he was disconnected from it all. “I think I should head out.”

Daisy grew serious and searched his face. He was pale and his brows were furrowed, and he seemed to be having problems breathing.

“Come on, let’s go,” she grasped his hand, linking it with hers and helped him up. “Hey guys?” she spoke to the room. “We gotta go. Robbie isn’t feeling well, I’m taking him home.”

“He could just spend the night here?” Jemma piped up.

“Normally, I would tell you to take it down a notch or five, Simmons,” Daisy replied. “But that makes sense. Come on, Fire Head.”

“Do we have to wait for Daisy to have cake?” Flint asked the truly important question.

“Everyone can have at it,” Daisy smiled. “Happy Valentines Day from me and Robbie.”

“You shouldn’t leave because of me-” Robbie mumbled as she led him out.

“You don’t decide what I should or shouldn’t do for you,” Daisy interrupted, pulling him closer. “So take your pick- your car, my room, or take a walk?”

“You pick,” Robbie sighed.

“Can I drive the Charger?”

“Umm-”

“God, I scraped up the side that one time,” she kissed his cheek. “Okay, my room.”

They were at her door when Robbie registered that they were still holding hands.

 

* * *

 

They had just entered Daisy’s room, and Robbie was taking off his jacket when someone rapped smartly on her door.

“I’ll get it, you sit down,” Daisy said. Robbie was stubborn, but he did well taking orders from her.

Jemma was on the other side, holding a tray and looking sheepish.

“So sorry to disturb you,” she tucked her hair behind her ear, her engagement ring winking in the light. “Here’s your dinner that Robbie had packed up for you. He thought you would’ve slept through it. And some cake.” She peeked into Daisy’s room, and seeing Robbie laying down she smiled conspiringly. “Would be a shame that you two wouldn’t taste it. Have a good night!”

And she shoved the tray in Daisy’s hand and was about to slam the door shut when Daisy stopped her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Daisy hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"I hope Robbie feels better," Jemma returned warmly. "Let me know if there's anything Fitz and I can do to help." And with one last smile, she left.

“Everything okay?” Robbie called, sitting up.

“Yes,” Daisy blinked back tears, because not only did Robbie make sure she would have food, Jemma made sure she actually got it. There wasn’t any truer love than friendship.

“Why do you look like you want to cry?” Robbie asked, looking concerned.

“Hello, dinner in bed that I didn’t have to make, what’s not to cry about?” She sat next to him, carefully setting up their food. Robbie didn't comment, knowing that while she could be sarcastic most of the time, she could also cry at a drop of a hat.

And Daisy, she knew his moods, that sometimes he took awhile to get comfortable enough to open up and would in his own time. It was a contrast to her, who’d spill her emotions as long as she felt safe. She’d been doing that a lot with him, and he took the brunt of it with no complaints.

“You’re a great friend, Robbie,” she told him, opening up the containers of food. Roast beef with a glazed mushroom sauce, creamy smashed red potatoes, and bright green herbed peas beckoned, and her stomach growled. “Want any?”

“I’m good,” he replied. His head was nestled against her, and it was a testament to how comfortable Daisy was with him as she dug into her food without a care for being ladylike. She was halfway finished when getting up, he went to her mini fridge and brought her a bottle of water, then sat at the foot of the bed, massaging her socked feet while she continued to eat.

_I wonder if he knows he always has to do something with his hands,_ Daisy mused.

“Mack can really throw down in the kitchen,” Robbie broke their silence.

Daisy didn’t answer, just continued to eat and watched him closely. It took her a long time, but she learned he needed space to speak.

"Nice of Jemma to bring your dinner," he continued, and Daisy stretched her other foot out for him. Their eyes met and she nodded, so he'd know she was listening.

“May said that what we have isn’t real.” Robbie frowned at her mismatched socks. “Because we’re, um, hiding. She said nothing that’s real or true needs to hide.”

Daisy swallowed.

“I don’t think we’re hiding,” she ventured. “I think everyone knows about us. We just haven’t confirmed anything.” She fiddled with her fork. “And that’s because of me.”

“I’ve hidden the Ghost Rider for years from everyone and it almost cost me my relationship with Gabe,” Robbie looked her in the eye. “I don’t want to keep secrets anymore. Not about us.”

Daisy felt her stomach churn, as memories flooded her mind. Robbie would be another person to disappoint.

“And if I say no?” her voice broke, but she promised herself to always be truthful with him.

His face crumpled, then smoothed. “What can I do?” he looked away from her, a visceral flash of pain in the eyes. “It is what it is.”

His eyes shimmered, and Daisy wordlessly put her tray aside. She’d seen Robbie come back from literal Hell, multiple times, but she’d never seen him cry.

He was always so serious, always taking on and taking in everything without complaint, that she’d let herself forget that he’d also be in anguish.

He’d let her believe that.

“Robbie,” she put her food aside and sitting next to him, she held his hand. “We’re in this together.” She kissed his cheek. “Let’s figure it out.”

“I don’t know what to do,” he closed his eyes. “If what I feel for you isn’t real, then I don’t know what is.”

Daisy climbed onto his lap and hugged him, and when he embraced her tightly, she knew they would be okay.

“You smell like me half the time because you’re using my body wash,” Daisy reminded him. “We can’t keep our eyes or hands off each other and you just made me a freaking Valentine’s Day cake.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to hide. I’m just too stubborn to make it official, and you love me too much to make a fuss.”

Robbie tucked her under him, hugging her back. “You know that I love you?”

“How can I not know?” Daisy poked his side. “And how you can you _not?_ ”

He smiled, drying his eyes, knowing that while she didn’t say it back, she was trying her best. He grew serious, wondering if she’d ever grow to love him.

“Hey,” Daisy kissed him. “We can make dinner for the team next month?”

“By ‘we’ do you mean _me,_ while you provide moral support?” Robbie felt his tension dissipate. He nuzzled her neck and hugged her tighter.

“I’m making a bucket list of new places and ways for us to do the deed,” Daisy smirked. “Cut me some slack.”

_I love you,_ Robbie thought as he kissed her gently.

“You get the menu, I can do the shopping and cooking,” he said instead, trailing kisses on her neck. “Jemma and Mack are always giving me grief, they can help clean up.”

Daisy sighed, as a sense of security welled up within her. “Sounds perfect. And I can help you prep.”

They didn’t talk for a while, soft kisses and touches revealing words unspoken.

“Let’s try our cake,” Daisy finally murmured, untangling herself from Robbie. She appreciated her meddlesome friend when she saw the generous slice with two forks.

“To figuring things out,” she knocked her fork with his, before digging in, while Robbie watched with bated breath.

Daisy lifted a forkful of the fluffy cake to her lips, already entranced by the delectable scent. She closed her eyes as she ate the first bite, the buttercream was as light and creamy as it looked, and the chocolate cake was luscious with hints of vanilla and coffee.

She dug in, taking another bite, and then another, before laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Robbie asked, nervously. Sure, they’d discussed some weighty things, but he was right back to feeling nervous about making a mere cake as a sign of his affection. Damn, why didn’t he get jewelry or perfume or _at least_ roses?

She looked up at him, warmth shining in her eyes.

“I love you," Daisy smiled, feeding him a bite.

He accepted it wordlessly, and as he tasted the burst of flavor, he reached over and kissed her.

“Happy Valentine's,  Daisy," he returned her smile, his mind already racing with what to bake her next.

There was no rush, they would take things step by step, day by day, with maybe a cheesecake or cookies next would help things along the way.

* * *

 

 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Critical Abuse's quakerider quotes have been such a joy! I was inspired by the headcanon, then your quotes helped me write over 5k words. Thanks, friend!
> 
> Cake in question is Ina Garten's '[Beatty's chocolate cake](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/beattys-chocolate-cake-recipe-1947521).' 
> 
> Saint Valentine, patron saint of love. Saint Thomas of Aquinas, patron saint of scholars. Saint Anthony of Padua, patron saint of lost things.
> 
> My beta Alina, is the best, that is all.


End file.
